Waiting
by Infinitely Strong
Summary: This is totally AU. Olivia is Cragen's daughter and married to Rafael Barba, who's a Navy SEAL.


Lieutenant Olivia Anabelle Cragen was looking amazing in her uniform. Arm in arm with her dad and a bright smile on her face, she walked down the aisle. Laughter danced in her doe brown eyes as she walked down the aisle towards Rafael Barba, who was also standing in uniform. Barba left the District Attorney's office to become a Navy SEAL. As they exchanged their vows, former Captain apDonald Patrick Cragen had tears in his eyes. When they were introduced as husband and wife, he couldn't be prouder.

~Three Years Later~

"Thank you for informing me," Olivia managed to say to the soldiers standing in front of her.

"Ma'am, is there anywhere we can take you," the one soldier politely inquired. He felt so bad for the heavily pregnant woman in front of him who was also a close friend.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go to my father's house," she said, laying a hand on her belly.

*Hush now, watch the stars fall into a fire wall. I am waiting here waiting for you to come home.*

"Hello sir, I am Ensign Spencer Pagotto. This is Ensign Allyson Landsiedel. Your daughter, Olivia Barba, is an amazingly strong woman," he said, pointing to the woman sitting on the couch. He continued. "Her husband, Rafael José Barba, has recently died rescuing an German soldier named Jacob Peter Schmidt who was trying to help us. Despite Jacob's efforts otherwise, he died a hero."

*Sinking embers glow melting icy snow,and I am waiting here,waiting for you to come home.*

"Thanks for going above and beyond the call of duty. Ensign Pagotto and Ensign Landsiedel, would you like to stay for dinner," Donald said.

Allyson looked at Spencer. He looked back, and they both looked up at him. "Yes we would Sir," they both said simultaneously. "But please call me Spencer and call her Allyson. Any family of Rafael and Olivia is our family," Spencer replied with conviction.

"So Olivia, have you decided on a name," they curiously inquired. She was finally coming down from the shock of it all.

"Names, they are quadruplets, and Rafael and I did before his deployment. Rafael José Barba Junior, Spencer Elliot Barba, and Allyson Patricia Anabelle Barba. I wanted to honor my dad and Elliot, and he wanted to honor you two. We came up with a compromise. We could never comprise regarding our fourth child, but I think that I want to name our last child after the soldier who went against everything he was taught to help our country and did everything he could to save Rafael. Jacob Peter Barba," she said, her voice thick with emotion and her eyes brimming with tears. Something inside of her popped, and she looked down to see a puddle of water at her feet. "My water broke."

~Two Hours Later~

"Come on honey, you're almost there. Just push a little harder," Donald Cragen said in an effort to soothe his daughter. Allyson was there, but Spencer went on Donald's request to try to find Jacob Peter Schmidt.

* And I watch them burn; when will I ever learn? If I wait, it doesn't mean you will return. And I watch them burn; when will I ever learn? If I wait, it doesn't mean you will return.*

"There they are," Donald Cragen said forty five minutes later when Rafael Junior, Spencer, Allyson, and Jacob, were born. Olivia just finished with the afterbirth when Spencer walked in with a timid looking German soldier. "Hi, I am Jacob. You must be Olivia; Rafael told me all about you," he said in German.

"Yes, and you must be Jacob. Thanks," Olivia said in German, surprising everybody.

~Two Weeks Later~

A somber looking Olivia Barba stood with her father, Jacob Schmidt, Allyson, Patrick, and her squad. Her babies were securely in the arms of her supporters. She needed to say something.

"Everybody, I need to say something. My husband Rafael was an amazing Assistant District Attorney, a loyal soldier, and a loving husband. He loved each and everybody gathered here. However, he would want us to move on. He doesn't want us to be sad for too long. I know he knows that we miss him, but he I'd probably looking down on us right now calling us intelligent idiots. He never understood how such intelligent people could be so idiotic."

Everybody shared a small chuckle at her words, even the soldiers performing the rituals customary at every soldier's funeral who died in combat. They knew her words were true. The Commander In Chief himself, President Donald Trump, walked up to her with a folded flag.

"Lieutenant Barba, on behalf of me and my family as well as the United States Armed Forces, please accept this flag. Your husband was a dedicated soldier, and it was an honor having him serve the United States Navy."

It had been five years since Rafael Barba's tragic yet heroic death. Rafael Junior and his siblings Spencer, Allyson, and Jacob were about to start their first day of first grade with style. Jacob and his siblings wore matching blue Oxford shirts. They each wore a courtesy shield on a lanyard around their necks. The boys wore matching black pants, and in Allyson's case, a skirt. Allyson wore her knee length hair down with a headband that had a little Statue of Liberty on it. Their shirts each bore the logo of the United States Navy SEALS.

Olivia said goodbye to her children as they climbed into the limo with President Trump. Only her children could manage to get the President to give them a ride to school by just looking at him. When she couldn't see them anymore, she went inside the precinct. Looking out the window of her office wistfully, she had a silent conversation with her long dead husband.

*Now all the stars have gone faded into cracks of dawn, and I'm still waiting here,waiting for you to come home. I am waiting here, waiting for you to come home.*


End file.
